firebreathing_kittens_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Pidge Beakman
Pidge Beakman is an homage to Griffin Macelroy's Nuzlocke challenge playthrough of the game Pokémon Y. She only takes transfiguration spells, no other schools of magic. Other than a quick revivify spell within one minute (because combat math is hard), no true resurrection will bring her back. If Pidge dies, she dies. Episodes: Season 2 (don't list the episodes to leave a sense of suspense; so the listener doesn't know if she survived or not) (similarly, post a low level character sheet) Level 4 Character Sheet: Pidge Beakman, Level 4 Guild Artisan Rock Gnome Wizard HIT POINTS 21 = 6+((3+2)*3) SPEED 25 ft. ARMOR CLASS (AC) 11 PROFICIENCY BONUS +2 INITIATIVE+1 HIT DICE 4d6 10 STR +0 13 DEX +1 15 CON +2 19 INT +4 (Lvl4 +2) 12 WIS +1 8 CHA -1 PASSIVE PERCEPTION 11 SAVING THROWS +0 Strength Saves +1 Dexterity Saves +2 Constitution Saves +6 Intelligence Saves * +3 Wisdom Saves * -1 Charisma Saves SKILLS +0 Athletics (Str) +1 Acrobatics (Dex) +1 Sleight of Hand (Dex) +1 Stealth (Dex) +6 Arcana (Int) * (Wizard) +4 Religion (Int) +4 Nature (Int) +4 History (Int) +6 Investigation (Int) * (Wizard) +1 Medicine (Wis) +3 Insight (Wis) *(Guild Artisan) +1 Perception (Wis) +1 Animal Handling (Wis) +1 Survival (Wis) -1 Intimidation (Cha) -1 Performance (Cha) +1 Persuasion (Cha) *(Guild Artisan) -1 Deception (Cha) * Prof. bonus added PROFICIENCIES & LANGUAGES Armor: none Weapons: dagger, dart, light crossbow, quarterstaff, sling Tools: one type of artisan's tools: shoe tools (pliers, leather) Saving Throws: Intelligence, Wisdom Skills: Arcana, Insight, Investigation, Persuasion Languages: Common, Dwarvish, Gnomish DEATH SAVES: Success O O O Fail O O O WEAPON & UNARMED ATTACKS Basic Attack. One target per Attack action. Quarterstaff. Melee Weapon Attack: +2 to hit, reach 5 ft. Hit: 1d6+0 bludgeoning damage. (If used two-handed in melee, does 1d8+0 damage.) Dagger'.' Melee or Ranged Weapon Attack: +3 to hit, reach 5 ft. 1d4+1 piercing damage. (If thrown, normal range to 20 ft.; disadvantage long range 21 to 60 ft.) Spell Save DC = 8 + Proficiency Bonus + Intelligence Bonus = 8 + 2 + 4 = 14 Spell Attack Modifier = Proficiency Bonus + Intelligence Bonus = 2 + 4 = 6 Armor Worn: None Carried Gear: dagger, quarterstaff, a clockwork frog and firestarter and music box (from Rock Gnome Tinker, break if don’t spend 3 hours a day repairing), cobbler's tools (shoe forms, cutting and stitching tools, etc.), belt pouch, set of common clothes, set of traveler's clothes, a letter of introduction from your guild. Carried material spell components: I am wearing a leather necklace with a small porcelain hand on it as a pendant (need two lodestones for Mending, a leather loop for levitate, and a hand made out of clay for Maximillian’s Earthen Grasp), a vial of dried chapulines (need a grasshopper’s hind leg for Jump), a leather pouch full of feathers for Featherfall, two agate stones for Dark Vision, a vial with soil for Longstrider, a vial of hot peppers for Dragon’s Breath, a vial of powdered iron for Enlarge/Reduce, corn starch and a twisted loop of parchment for Rope Trick, a vial of bitumen (need a drop) and a dead spider for Spider Climb. A spellbook containing Stone Golem Castle’s spell. Lifting and Carrying: 150 lbs. max. carrying capacity; 300 lbs. pushing or dragging (speed -5 ft.); 300 lbs. max. lift. Coins & Gems: 435 gold pieces (gp) Positives: 10 starting gold, 100 gold from Stone Golem Castle, 175 gold from Thanks! It’s Got Pockets!, 175 gold from Missing Persons Report Negative: -25 gold to buy cantrip, level 1 and level 2 spell components. FEATURES, TRAITS & MORE Alignment: Chaotic Good. I follow my conscience regardless of others' expectations. Freedom and compassion matter more than rules. Background: Personality Trait: I always want to know how things work and what makes people tick. Ideal: People. I’m committed to the people I care about, not to ideals. Bond: One day I will return to my guild and prove I am the greatest artisan of them all. Flaw: I’ll do anything to get my hands on something rare or priceless. Guild Artisan Features p. 132: • Guild Membership. Knows how to make shoes. Rock Gnome Traits p. 35 • Age: 48 years old • Medium Size (3' 4", 40 lbs.) • Darkvision (60 feet) • Gnome Cunning (adv. on Intelligence, Wisdom, Charisma saving throws vs. magic) • Artificer's Lore (History bonus to magical history) • Tinker (craft devices: I am carrying a music box, a clockwork frog, and a firestarter.) Wizard Class Features p. 112 • Ritual Casting (you don’t need to have ritual spells from your spell book prepared to cast them as a ritual) • Arcane Recovery (regain 1 spell slot after short rest once per day) • Arcane Tradition: Transmutation • Transmutation Savant (copy Transmutation spells in half the time) • Minor Alchemy (change ordinary materials' nature for 1 hour) MAGIC & SPECIAL ATTACKS Catapult, Dragon’s Breath, Maximillian’s Earthen Grasp Spellcasting p. 201 Spell Save DC = 8 + Proficiency Bonus + Intelligence Bonus = 8 + 2 + 4 = 14 Spell Attack Modifier = Proficiency Bonus + Intelligence Bonus = 2 + 4 = 6 Cantrips Known: 4 * Gust * Mold Earth * Shape Water * Mending Level’d spells known = 6+(2*level). At level 4, can know up to 14 level’d spells. Prepared Spells: 1st Level (4 slots): * Catapult * Featherfall * Jump * * Expeditious Retreat 2nd Level (3 slots): * * Dragon’s Breath * Earthbind * Enlarge/Reduce * Knock * Levitate * Magic Weapon * Maximillian’s Earthen Grasp * * Rope Trick * * Spider Climb Mending Transmutation Cantrip Casting Time: 1 minute Range: Touch Components: V S M (Two lodestones) Duration: Instantaneous Classes: Bard, Cleric, Druid, Sorcerer, Wizard This spell repairs a single break or tear in an object you touch, such as a broken chain link, two halves of a broken key, a torn cloak, or a leaking wineskin. As long as the break or tear is no larger than 1 foot in any dimension, you mend it, leaving no trace of the former damage. This spell can physically repair a magic item or construct, but the spell can’t restore magic to such an object. ' Gust' Transmutation Cantrip Casting time: 1 Action Range: 30 feet Components: V, S Duration: Instantaneous You seize the air and compel it to create one of the following effects at a point you can see within range: • One Medium or smaller creature that you choose must succeed on a Strength saving throw or be pushed up to 5 feet away from you. • You create a small blast of air capable of moving one object that is neither held nor carried and that weighs no more than 5 pounds. The object is pushed up to 10 feet away from you. It isn’t pushed with enough force to cause damage. • You create a harmless sensory affect using air, such as causing leaves to rustle, wind to slam shutters shut, or your clothing to ripple in a breeze. ' Shape Water ' Transmutation Cantrip Casting time: 1 Action Range: 30 feet Components: S Duration: Instantaneous or 1 hour You choose an area of water that you can see within range and that fits within a 5-foot cube. You manipulate it in one of the following ways: • You instantaneously move or otherwise change the flow of the water as you direct, up to 5 feet in any direction. This movement doesn’t have enough force to cause damage. • You cause the water to form into simple shapes and animate at your direction. This change lasts for 1 hour. • You change the water’s color or opacity. The water must be changed in the same way throughout. This change lasts for 1 hour. • You freeze the water, provided that there are no crea- tures in it. The water unfreezes in 1 hour. If you cast this spell multiple times, you can have no more than two of its non-instantaneous effects active at a time, and you can dismiss such an effect as an action. ' Mold Earth ' Transmutation Cantrip Casting time: 1 Action Range: 30 feet Components: S Duration: Instantaneous or 1 hour You choose a portion of dirt or stone that you can see within range and that fits within a 5-foot cube. You manipulate it in one of the following ways: • If you target an area of loose earth, you can instantaneously excavate it, move it along the ground, and deposit it up to 5 feet away. This movement doesn’t have enough force to cause damage. • You cause shapes, colors, or both to appear on the dirt or stone, spelling out words, creating images, or shaping patterns. The changes last for 1 hour. • If the dirt or stone you target is on the ground, you cause it to become difficult terrain. Alternatively, you can cause the ground to become normal terrain if it is already difficult terrain. This change lasts for 1 hour. If you cast this spell multiple times, you can have no more than two of its non-instantaneous effects active at a time, and you can dismiss such an effect as an action. Catapult ''' 1st-level transmutation Casting time: 1 Action Range: 150 feet Components: S Duration: Instantaneous Choose one object weighing 1 to 5 pounds within range that isn’t being worn or carried. The object flies in a straight line up to 90 feet in a direction you choose before falling to the ground, stopping early if it impacts against a solid surface. If the object would strike a creature, that creature must make a Dexterity saving throw. On a failed save, the object strikes the target and stops moving. In either case, both the object and the creature or solid surface take 3d8 bludgeoning damage. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the maximum weight of objects that you can target with this spell increases by 5 pounds, and the damage increases by 1d8, for each slot level above 1st. '''Featherfall 1st-level transmutation Casting Time: 1 reaction, which you take when you or a creature within 60 feet of you falls Range: 60 feet Components: V, M (a small feather or piece of down) ''' Duration: 1 minute Choose up to five falling creatures within range. A falling creature's rate of descent slows to 60 feet per round until the spell ends. If the creature lands before the spell ends, it takes no falling damage and can land on its feet, and the spell ends for that creature. '''Jump 1st-level transmutation Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Components: V, S,' M (a grasshopper's hind leg) ' Duration: 1 minute You touch a creature. The creature's jump distance is tripled until the spell ends. Longstrider 1st-level transmutation Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Components: V, S, M (a pinch of dirt) ''' Duration: 1 hour You touch a creature. The target's speed increases by 10 feet until the spell ends. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, you can target one additional creature for each slot level above 1st. '''Expeditious Retreat 1st-level transmutation Casting Time: 1 bonus action Range: Self Components: V, S Duration: Concentration, up to 10 minutes This spell allows you to move at an incredible pace. When you cast this spell, and then as a bonus action on each of your turns until the spell ends, you can take the Dash action. Darkvision ' 2nd-level transmutation Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Components: V, S, '''M (either a pinch of dried carrot or an agate) ' Duration: 8 hours You touch a willing creature to grant it the ability to see in the dark. For the duration, that creature has darkvision out to a range of 60 feet. '''Dragon’s Breath 2nd-level transmutation Casting time: 1 Bonus Action Range: Touch Components: V, S, M (a hot pepper) ''' Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute You touch one willing creature and imbue it with the power to spew magical energy from its mouth, provided it has one. Choose acid, cold, fire, lightning, or poison. Until the spell ends, the creature can use an action to exhale energy of the chosen type in a 15-foot cone. Each creature in that area must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 3d6 damage of the chosen type on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. At higher level: When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 3rd level or higher, the damage increases by 1d6 for each slot level above 2nd. '''Earthbind 2nd-level transmutation Casting time: 1 Action Range: 300 feet Components: V Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute Choose one creature you can see within range. Yellow strips of magical energy loop around the creature. The target must succeed on a Strength saving throw or its flying speed (if any) is reduced to 0 feet for the spell’s duration. An airborne creature affected by this spell descends at 60 feet per round until it reaches the ground or the spell ends. Enlarge/Reduce 2nd-level transmutation Casting Time: 1 action Range: 30 feet Components: V, S, M (a pinch of powdered iron) ''' Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute You cause a creature or an object you can see within range to grow larger or smaller for the duration. Choose either a creature or an object that is neither worn nor carried. If the target is unwilling, it can make a Constitution saving throw. On a success, the spell has no effect. If the target is a creature, everything it is wearing and carrying changes size with it. Any item dropped by an affected creature returns to normal size at once. Enlarge. The target's size doubles in all dimensions, and its weight is multiplied by eight. This growth increases its size by one category-- from Medium to Large, for example. If there isn't enough room for the target to double its size, the creature or object attains the maximum possible size in the space available. Until the spell ends, the target also has advantage on Strength checks and Strength saving throws. The target's weapons also grow to match its new size. While these weapons are enlarged, the target's attacks with them deal 1d4 extra damage. Reduce. The target's size is halved in all dimensions, and its weight is reduced to one-eighth of normal. This reduction decreases its size by one category--from Medium to Small, for example. Until the spell ends, the target also has disadvantage on Strength checks and Strength saving throws. The target's weapons also shrink to match its new size. While these weapons are reduced, the target's attacks with them deal 1d4 less damage (this can't reduce the damage below 1). '''Knock 2nd-level transmutation Casting Time: 1 action Range: 60 feet Components: V Duration: Instantaneous Choose an object that you can see within range. The object can be a door, a box, a chest, a set of manacles, a padlock, or another object that contains a mundane or magical means that prevents access. A target that is held shut by a mundane lock or that is stuck or barred becomes unlocked, unstuck, or unbarred. If the object has multiple locks, only one of them is unlocked. If you choose a target that is held shut with arcane lock, that spell is suppressed for 10 minutes, during which time the target can be opened and shut normally. When you cast the spell, a loud knock, audible from as far away as 300 feet, emanates from the target object. Levitate 2nd-level transmutation Casting Time: 1 action Range: 60 feet Components: V, S, M (either a small leather loop or a piece of golden wire bent into a cup shape with a long shank on one end) ''' Duration: Concentration, up to 10 minutes One creature or object of your choice that you can see within range rises vertically, up to 20 feet, and remains suspended there for the duration. The spell can levitate a target that weighs up to 500 pounds. An unwilling creature that succeeds on a Constitution saving throw is unaffected. The target can move only by pushing or pulling against a fixed object or surface within reach (such as a wall or a ceiling), which allows it to move as if it were climbing. You can change the target's altitude by up to 20 feet in either direction on your turn. If you are the target, you can move up or down as part of your move. Otherwise, you can use your action to move the target, which must remain within the spell's range. When the spell ends, the target floats gently to the ground if it is still aloft. '''Magic Weapon 2nd-level transmutation Casting Time: 1 bonus action Range: Touch Components: V, S Duration: Concentration, up to 1 hour You touch a nonmagical weapon. Until the spell ends, that weapon becomes a magic weapon with a +1 bonus to attack rolls and damage rolls. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 4th level or higher, the bonus increases to +2. When you use a spell slot of 6th level or higher, the bonus increases to +3. Maximillian’s Earthen Grasp 2nd-level transmutation Casting time: 1 Action Range: 30 feet Components: V, S, M (a miniature hand sculpted from clay) ''' Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute You choose a 5-foot-square unoccupied space on the ground that you can see within range. A Medium hand made from compacted soil rises there and reaches for one creature you can see within 5 feet of it. The target must make a Strength saving throw. On a failed save, the target takes 2d6 bludgeoning damage and is restrained for the spell’s duration. As an action, you can cause the hand to crush the restrained target, who must make a Strength saving throw. It takes 2d6 bludgeoning damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. To break out, the restrained target can make a Strength check against your spell save DC. On a success, the target escapes and is no longer restrained by the hand. As an action, you can cause the hand to reach for a different creature or to move to a different unoccupied space within range. The hand releases a restrained target if you do either. '''Pyrotechnics 2nd-level transmutation Components: V, S, M (one fire source which is extinguished) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Long (400 ft. + 40 ft./level) Target: One fire source, up to a 20-ft. cube Duration: 1d4+1 rounds, or 1d4+1 rounds after creatures leave smoke cloud; see text Saving Throw: Will negates or Fortitude negates; see text Pyrotechnics turns a fire into either a burst of blinding fireworks or a thick cloud of choking smoke, depending on the version you choose. Material Component: The spell uses one fire source, which is immediately extinguished. A fire so large that it exceeds a 20-foot cube is only partly extinguished. Magical fires are not extinguished, although a fire-based creature used as a source takes 1 point of damage per caster level. Fireworks: The fireworks are a flashing, fiery, momentary burst of glowing, colored aerial lights. This effect causes creatures within 120 feet of the fire source to become blinded for 1d4+1 rounds (Will negates). These creatures must have line of sight to the fire to be affected. Spell resistance can prevent blindness. Smoke Cloud: A writhing stream of smoke billows out from the source, forming a choking cloud. The cloud spreads 20 feet in all directions and lasts for 1 round per caster level. All sight, even darkvision, is ineffective in or through the cloud. All within the cloud take -4 penalties to Strength and Dexterity (Fortitude negates). These effects last for 1d4+1 rounds after the cloud dissipates or after the creature leaves the area of the cloud. Spell resistance does not apply. Rope Trick 2nd-level transmutation Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Components: V, S,' M (powdered corn extract and a twisted loop of parchment) ' Duration: 1 hour You touch a length of rope that is up to 60 feet long. One end of the rope then rises into the air until the whole rope hangs perpendicular to the ground. At the upper end of the rope, an invisible entrance opens to an extradimensional space that lasts until the spell ends. The extradimensional space can be reached by climbing to the top of the rope. The space can hold as many as eight Medium or smaller creatures. The rope can be pulled into the space, making the rope disappear from view outside the space. Attacks and spells can't cross through the entrance into or out of the extradimensional space, but those inside can see out of it as if through a 3-foot-by-5- foot window centered on the rope. Anything inside the extradimensional space drops out when the spell ends. Skywrite (Ritual) 2nd-level transmutation Casting time: 1 Action Range: Sight Components: V, S Duration: Concentration, up to 1 hour You cause up to ten words to form in a part of the sky you can see. The words appear to be made of cloud and remain in place for the spell’s duration. The words dissipate when the spell ends. A strong wind can disperse the clouds and end the spell early. Spider Climb 2nd-level transmutation Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Components: V, S, 'M (a drop of bitumen and a spider) ' Duration: Concentration, up to 1 hour Until the spell ends, one willing creature you touch gains the ability to move up, down, and across vertical surfaces and upside down along ceilings, while leaving its hands free. The target also gains a climbing speed equal to its walking speed.